


Choose

by slaykean



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Out of Character, how do you tag, let them be happy, pls, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaykean/pseuds/slaykean
Summary: Barbara gets a second chance at saving Tabitha after getting a glimpse what the future holds for the two of them





	Choose

“Give me what I want, or your friend dies.” Ra’s said as he held a knife to Tabitha’s throat. “I thought this was between us!” Barbara replied in distaste, with a slight quiver near the end. “Choose. Now.” He grunted. There was a short pause, Barbara was looking into Tabitha’s glassy eyes. “Tabby I-, I can’t give this up..”

Ra’s immediately slashed Tabitha’s throat causing Barbara to gasp and pant as her lover’s body fell to the floor. A tear fell from her eye, “NO!” she cried out. Barbara vision suddenly went white and she soon found herself in a different situation. She saw what looked to be tabby and herself on a couch in a large living room type setting.

Her head was laying on Tabitha’s lap. They were both nursing a glass of what she figured was wine. Tabby’s hands combing through Barbara’s hair, “Your hair is.. really soft.” a smile fell upon current Barbara’s lips when she heard her say that. She finds it funny because she knows that Tabitha would never say something like that in front of anyone but Barbara.

“Thanks, but if you keep doing that it will get greasy, and it won’t be soft anymore.” The blonde smirked. The two looked older, in their mid 30’s possibly? It was hard to tell, but the dialogue between them made them seem as if they were teenagers.

Tabitha sighed overdramatically as she relocated her hand to Barbara’s and intertwined them together. “Can you believe we made it this far?” Barbara spoke softly. “Honestly, yes… I think that no matter what we’d always find our way back to each other.” Tabitha answered truthfully. Barbara thought for a moment “We’re sort of like magnets, I could never stay mad at your adorable face!”

“I am NOT adorable!” Tabitha exclaimed. Current Barbara laughed at that. “You try not to be, yet you fail miserably, it’s sad,” Future Barbara said. “Whatever, at least I didn’t have a uni-brow in middle school.” Tabby snapped playfully. “I should have never shown you that picture!” She said in defense. The two continued to banter for a while when the voices suddenly started to sound muffled and she started to see white again. A short few seconds passed before she opened her eyes and saw Tabitha alive and Ra’s knife to her lover’s neck once again.

“Enough is enough, Choose. Now.” He said. Barbara looked around and found herself staring into Tabitha’s frightened eyes. “You win, just don’t hurt her.” She finally spoke. Ra’s arm slowly dropped down away from Tabitha’s neck and shoved her away with the other.

“Barbara Kean…you surprise me, yet again.” He announced. “Maybe I wasn’t mistaking you after all.” Ra’s added. Barbara her arm up and platformed her hand. Ra’s did the same. She felt the power and light leave her body and transport in the man in front of her. Once it was over, she let her arm fall to the sides and watched as Ra’s hunched down and groaned. He came up looking decades younger. Then just like that, he disappeared.

It was several hours later, Barbara was mopping the floors of the club. Tabitha entered and was beginning to approach her. She took the mop out of Barbara’s hands and looked as if she was about to thank her. “You’d have done the same for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is v OOC and rushed but i couldn't help myself


End file.
